The Descent and Wait
by Kangaruby
Summary: Coonan is prepared to make a final stand, descending in the precinct elevator with Castle as his hostage.
1. Behind Closed Doors

_Coonan and Castle are in the elevator making their way to the main floor as Beckett and the guys try to beat the lift and get Coonan._

_I in no way own Castle._

* * *

Dick Coonan had grabbed Castle, a gun grazing his skin and pointed towards his kidney.

"Detective, here's how this going to go down. You are going to let me and your sidekick here walk over to the elevator. I'm going to leave this precinct and not as much as one cop will be following me out. Sidekick here will be sent back up the elevator to this floor, maybe a little worse for wear, but he won't be slowly bleeding out to a painful death."

Beckett clenched her teeth and fought back her emotions. Castle was her partner and she didn't want anything to happen to him. She also wasn't going to let Coonan make any kind of successful getaway. If it came down to it, she would shoot him. She would take his life almost gladly, knowing her mother's murderer wouldn't kill again. She wanted answers but her partner's life was hanging in the balance and his safety was her top priority.

"You know I can't just let you out of here Coonan. And even from any instructions I give, I'm not going to be able to keep the cavalry from hunting you down like the animal you are."

Coonan got a tighter grasp on Castle and pushed the muzzle of the gun tighter against his body hard enough to leave a bruise.

"Well if I don't make it out of this precinct alive neither will the guy in front of me."

"Is that a threat Coonan?"

"No it's not a threat. It's a promise."

"Well Coonan, I think that's one promise you are going to have to break."

Beckett was trying to stall Coonan, hoping Esposito and Ryan would notice the situation and somehow be able to get behind Coonan undetected, and maybe help disarm him. That's when the Captain came out of his office and realized the situation, drawing his gun while speaking towards Coonan.

"Drop the gun and back away from Castle slowly, Coonan!"

Coonan turned his head to get a better look at Montgomery.

"Afraid I can't do that, Captain. You see, like I told Misses no Mom over there, I will leave this precinct alive, whether or not this civilian does".

If it was even possible, Beckett became even angrier at that, her eyes going from a dark brown to near black.

She ignored his comment about her mother and informed him,

"He's not just a civilian. He's a consultant for the NYPD and shooting him will get you into a lot more trouble than killing a civilian that is if we weren't aiming to kill."

Captain ignored Beckett's response knowing this situation was as hard for Castle as it was for her, Coonan may not have the gun pointed towards her but her mother's case had painted a target on her back.

"Coonan, we are going to give you one last chance to put the gun down and step away."

Castle knew no matter what happened someone was going to be shot or go home in a body bag. He didn't want it to be Beckett so he spoke on Coonan's behalf.

"Captain Montgomery, you and Beckett step aside, away from the elevator, I'll be fine. You heard him, he doesn't necessarily want to unload a round of bullets into my kidney."

As he said it he wasn't looking at Montgomery, he was looking at Beckett. Then he added making sure she heard him,

"It's okay, really. I'm more afraid to of the elevator breaking down on the way to the main floor than of him pulling the trigger. That is as long as you let us into the elevator with no interference."

He knew Coonan couldn't see his face because Castle was taller than him and Coonan was using him as his own person bodyguard. So as he spoke he winked at the last part and shifted his eyes towards the stairs, hoping Beckett would get the idea. Let Coonan escort Castle into the elevator and once the doors shut have her, Montgomery, Epsosito, Ryan, and whomever else to race down the stairs, magically getting down there before the doors opened, allowing them to get the drop on Coonan.

Then he added "It's really the only option we have if Dick here won't drop the weapon" to try and comfort Beckett by pretending he wasn't scared out of his mind.

Coonan didn't seem to appreciate the double meaning of his name being used and expressed it in a less than affectionate way, slamming the gun even harder, this time into Castle's ribcage.

Beckett knew they wouldn't be able to stand here all day and Castle's idea was the only kind of plan that had the slightest possibility of working. She gave a quick glance towards the Captain and agreed with Castle. She lowered her gun down but kept it directed at Coonan in case he changed his mind.

"Captain, drop the gun, please."

It took Montgomery a few seconds before he finally let his shoulders relax slightly, his eyes shooting daggers towards Coonan.

"Alright Mr. Coonan, it seems you've overstayed your welcome and it's time you be leaving."

"With pleasure Captain, thanks for the hospitality."

Coonan waited for the officers to finish lowering their weapons all the way before pushing Castle with him towards the elevator.

As instructed, the door to the elevator was open and waiting for Coonan and his hostage. They entered the elevator with ease considering the situation and Coonan directed Castle to push the button for the main floor.

"Hey pretty boy, push main floor."

Castle did as he was told and looked out at Beckett for one last time in case this ended badly.

Once Beckett heard the elevator doors hit together she was first to make it to the stairs. She was directly followed by the boys, Captain Montgomery, and a few uniforms.

* * *

Castle was on the descent with Coonan and the guy had the audacity to speak.

"I know what's going on, what is it, Castle right?"

"Yeah it's Castle, and what do you think is going on, Dick?"

"See as we make our way down the elevator shaft, uniforms are racing down the stairs to beat the lift. Trying to get into position before the door opens so they can get the jump on me."

"And why do you think that?"

"Because I know cops. And they weren't lying about not letting me out of here alive."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is."

"And what do you suppose that means for me?"

"It means, either you or that Detective Beckett won't be leaving here alive. And I'm going to let you choose which one."

"So you wouldn't think twice about shooting people who have a family? Well, I know you wouldn't. You didn't care about Johanna Beckett when you left her bleeding out in an alley."

"Normally, it's nothing personal. I'm just doing my job. Getting paid for a service, and it never hurts to get some practice. You never know when the experience may become handy. Like now. Knowing my way around a gun is going to help me get out of a jam, or at least, make my final stand a little flashier."

"Yeah, well unlike you, when someone has a gun to my chest or someone shoots another person, I consider it personal."

"Why's that?"

"Because if you're going to kill someone, you should look them in the eyes and in most cases, looking someone in the eyes is considered a personal connection. So, seeing how you told me to choose between myself and Beckett, I want you to look me in the eyes before you pull the trigger."

"Well alright then. It's always easier to complete an assignment when I know who the target is."

"I just have one question before you shoot. Who ordered the hit on Johanna Beckett?"

"Why does it matter, you'll be dead."

"Exactly, so what's the harm?"

* * *

She was sprinting down the stairs listening to the lift as it made its descent to the first floor. She was in the process of skipping the last few steps, reaching the lobby floor when Beckett heard the noise.

She was no stranger to the sound of a gunshot. She took many trips to the shooting range, making herself a remarkable shot in the process. She had been shot at her fair share of times, though most people would think being shot at was in no way 'fair'. Nonetheless, Beckett knew what a gunshot was, and she didn't just hear one. She head three. Fired off in succession. The first one ringing out loud and clear, the last two sounding off a bit later, dampened by the sounds of commotion now coming from inside the precinct. It seemed liked everyone had all jammed themselves onto the first floor.

It must have only been about thirty seconds before the elevator opened but it seemed like an hour. The waiting. Everything moving in slow motion. The agony of watching as the number above the elevator changed from two to one, signalizing the lifts final descent.

There had to be at least thirty people staring at the doors to the elevator. Thirty people with concerned faces waiting. Sixty eyes straining to get a look and to know what was happening inside the small, confined space.

Beckett tuned every sound out waiting for the ding of the elevator letting her know to be ready. Esposito, Ryan, and Montgomery stood in position as well. Each one of them concerned for the writer who'd somehow become their friend, their family.

* * *

_More chapters to be posted. _

_Leave a review to let me know what you think._


	2. A Sign of Life

_Chapter two of __Decent and Wait__. _

**_Disclaimer- _**_No I do not own Castle or the characters, thanks for asking. I'm just borrowing them for my own enjoyment and hopefully the enjoyment of others._

* * *

The lift reached its destination of the ground floor and came to a halting stop.

The only sound to be heard was the rising and falling of chests and hearts pounding as uniforms waited to jump into action. Waiting for the door to finally open. Waiting to get a look at the crime scene inside.

Friends were standing on the other side of the door which shielded them from the devastation inside. Friends hoping for the best while subconsciously expecting the worst.

The life of a cop is never guaranteed, the job is dangerous and every day that you leave the presence of your family could be the last. It's part of the badge. You carry it with you. The uncertainty and the thoughts that your family may have to answer a knock on their door. The knock that changes everything. The knock where they learn that their loved one won't be coming home. The knock they wish they had never answered.

Castle wasn't a cop. He didn't have a badge. But he did have family. And if there came a knock on their door it would sound just the same.

* * *

It wasn't the waiting that had Beckett so suspenseful. She was sure the time wasn't actually moving at that slow of a pace.

Her uncertainty and worry came in because she didn't know. She didn't know who would be laying on the ground and who would be holding the gun. And the fact that Coonan was a contract killer and Castle enjoyed the occasional game of laser tag with his daughter, didn't exactly calm her nerves.

Castle was an intelligent person, she never doubted that. But if some other cop had been in there with Coonan she wouldn't be as worried as she is now. At least they would have a gun. And as bad as it sounds in her head, she can't help but think, at least if it were a cop, it wouldn't be Castle.

He went into the elevator willingly without any means of protection. Not only that, she let him. Let him be escorted to what very well was his death while she watched. He had a family. A daughter and a loving mother. And Beckett let him go.

She knew what losing a parent does to a young girl. She knew what it was like to lose your parent to a murder. She didn't want Alexis to know the feeling and she really hoped she would never have to.

If Castle wasn't the guy standing she would never forgive herself.

* * *

The doors to the elevator never opened so slowly. Then they opened up far enough for Beckett to see inside. When she looked, there was no one to be found, but she had been looking at eye level. She should have been looking down. And when she glanced downwards she wished she hadn't because when she looked down nothing moved.

She broke into a run to make it to the elevator, not caring which one of the guys inside had the gun. From the looks of both of them, neither would be able to shoot the gun anyway.

As she made her way to Castle her vision started to blur. Beckett paid no attention to the hot rush of tears staining her face as they dropped from her eyes and rushed down her cheeks. She was too focused on the color of crimson staining the floor.

Beckett was too busy looking at the bodies lying next to each other, watching their blood spill and start to pool together in the middle of the elevator. It was impossible to tell whom all the blood belonged to.

She was transfixed watching Castle, looking for a sign of life.

Not caring about her blazer she ripped it off while she fell to her knees to try and stop some of the blood from exiting Castle's side. There was so much blood. Too much blood.

He needed to be okay.

At first Beckett didn't want to have him on the case, but now, she couldn't do this without him.

He was the only one who could keep her head above the water. He was the only person who could keep her from losing herself in her mother's case for a second time. The only one who could distract her from the parts of her job she didn't like. Distract her from the sadness that enveloped her so easily.

* * *

Esposito and Ryan entered the elevator seconds after Beckett. Esposito took her place, holding her now, destroyed and bloodied blazer to Castle's gunshot wound.

Ryan made his way over to Coonan checking for a pulse. It wasn't long for Ryan to make a conclusion. Coonan was dead. He had been shot at least once, maybe twice. It was hard to pinpoint where he had been shot, his blood hiding any entrance wounds.

He also noticed that Coonan didn't have his gun.

Beckett moved closer to Castle, using her index finger to check for a pulse.

Castle's breathing was steady and his pulse strong. She tried talking to him, calling his name.

"Castle, Castle can you hear me?"

No answer.

Beckett heard the sound of sirens and the movement of uniforms all around her. It wouldn't be long before an EMT would be taking over her spot. She was only slightly thankful for that.

She was glad because they knew what they were doing, but she also knew once they got there she would have to leave his side. Make way for them to do their job. And the thought of not being near him made her throat tighten even more.

She took a moment to gather her composure enough so should speak again.

"Castle please, please just, just stay with us. You're going to be okay.

Beckett's voice started to crack and her next sentence came out as more of a plea than a form of reassurance.

You have to be okay."

Caught up in the scene that had unfolded in front of her, she spoke freely, not caring about the ears that she knew could hear her.

"Castle I need you, you can't leave. You're my partner Castle. Please, just hold on a bit longer."

She still felt the beat of his pulse against her finger but he still didn't acknowledge her voice.

She wished she could see his blue eyes one more time. Wished he would open them so she could see the life behind them.

* * *

The EMT's entered the now very cramped elevator to take over. Beckett felt Esposito's hand on her shoulder coaxing her to come with him into the lobby.

Before moving her right hand away, away from the beating of his pulse, she moved her hand towards his face and cradled his jaw ever so slightly. Long enough to feel the bit of stubble brush against her fingers but not too long that anyone else would notice.

Beckett stood next to Esposito and Ryan outside the elevator as they waited for the EMT's to wheel Castle out on a gurney.

Beckett didn't miss a beat when she heard the wheels of the gurney start towards the door. She raced out after it, following it to the outside world and into the back of the ambulance.

* * *

The EMT's knew better than to try and tell Beckett that she really shouldn't be in the ambulance since she wasn't family. They knew their words would never keep her from entering the bus.

So the EMT's also didn't say anything when she insisted on holding his hand, they just did their job, inserting the IV into the hand that was not already occupied. They kept him stable, kept him alive.

Though an ambulance isn't the fastest car in New York it was the fastest moving car in New York City, and Beckett didn't think it could be moving any slower.

Every extra second they took having to weave in and out of traffic was another second that Castle lost. Each second passing by taking longer than the last. Each second making Beckett wish it were her instead.

When they reached the hospital the EMT's jumped into action. They took Castle out of the ambulance and rushed him inside. Beckett followed as far as she could and then wound up stuck in the waiting room.

She wasn't good at waiting. Everyone who knew her would tell her that. She once heard someone say something to her that sounded like, 'while some people would be late for their own funeral you'd probably have reservations'.

She paced back and forth, nobody daring to get in her way.

* * *

After a while, familiar faces started to appear. First it was Ryan, Lanie and Esposito. Then Martha and Alexis followed. Lanie came over right away and gave Beckett a hug. Lanie was her best friend and even if Beckett never said it, Lanie knew she cared for Castle.

While Lanie was in the middle of comforting Beckett, in the only way she knew Beckett would accept, Ryan and Esposito filled Castle's family in on what happened.

Beckett broke away from her hug with Lanie. She appreciated her friend's warmth and concern but none of it would ease the feeling inside. She let her partner down. Worse, she left him alone. She let him walk into the elevator with a man who held a gun.

Esposito and Ryan stayed a while longer but then decided they should get back to the precinct to finish up paperwork and close-up the case with Coonan. He couldn't be arrested for any of the crimes he committed. Not for killing Johanna Beckett and not for shooting Castle. Coonan was dead and all of Beckett's answers would lie with him.

Lanie left shortly after Ryan and Esposito. Before leaving she gave Beckett, Martha, and Alexis all hugs.

She wanted to get to the morgue so she could do her autopsy on Coonan. She didn't want to waste any time. The sooner she did her job the sooner she would have the results. And maybe the sooner this case could be put to bed.

* * *

Everything Beckett so desperately searched for, justice, the truth, and resolution, it all died when Coonan took his last breath. Beckett would realize these things later and maybe she would care. She would always regret sending Castle in the elevator. But she would never regret him. She would never become angry with Castle for defending himself.

Beckett knew if she would have been in that situation in the precinct much longer, she would have shot Coonan. She knew Coonan hadn't much of a chance to live, not when he pulled a gun on Castle.

Beckett was torn from her thoughts when she heard the voice of a man talking. It was Castle's doctor.

"Mr. Castle is stable and is going to make it. The bullet wound, although it came very close to slicing through his right kidney, managed to not do any serious damage to any organs. We did have to go in and surgically remove the bullet. The surgery went well and he is now on his way to recovery. He's still unconscious as of right now. He should be waking up within the next few hours but family is allowed to go back and see him now."

Beckett told Martha and Alexis she would be fine sitting by herself while they went to see Castle.

* * *

After sitting alone for about forty minutes, Beckett saw the silhouettes of Martha and Alexis walking back to the waiting room. Once they had walked over to her, Martha asked if she would like to join them for dinner.

"Beckett darling, would you care to join Alexis and me for dinner? We figured we would head to Remy's for a burger and then come right back here."

As much good as the idea of food sounded to Beckett, she couldn't bring herself to leave the chair. It's not that she didn't like Remy's. It was actually one of her favorites. Well, their favorites. And the idea of eating there without him was unfathomable. She couldn't imagine eating there and her ears not being susceptible to the sound of Castle's voice and his laugh.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not really hungry. You guys go and have a milkshake for me. I'll stay here and let you know if anything changes."

Martha looked at her with a sympathetic smile, no doubt picking up on what Beckett tried so hard to not show. Though Beckett was not one to talk to people about much of anything that was more personal than the weather, compared to her Castle was an open book. She had no doubt that he had told his mother that he and Beckett ate there from time to time.

"Alright Beckett, we'll see you when we get back."

And with that they left and Beckett was alone again.

* * *

She wasn't sure how much time had passed. She had dozed off a few times but never for long. She looked at her father's watch on her wrist. It was quarter to seven. When she looked back up from the watch, the doctor was stopping in front of her.

"Mr. Castle is awake now. If you want to you can go back and see him."

She called Martha and Alexis to let them know Castle had woken up and then followed the doctor to Castle's room.

* * *

_Let me know what you think._

_There will be more chapters, hope it's worth your wait._


	3. Partners in Crime

The Descent and Wait Chapter 3

_Hey guys, I know I haven't posted stories in a while and hopefully next week I will have more time. I'm surprised that I was able to write this this weekend because I should be studying for midterms. Next week I should be able to post more chapters to stories I have already started seeing how it's my spring break week. _

_Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews._

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own Castle._

* * *

Beckett raised herself from the chair she was sitting in and rose to her feet. She stood but it was with a bit of difficulty, her legs seemed to want to buckle from underneath her. The doctor took the lead, leading her all the way from the emergency waiting room to the third floor, directing Beckett back to Castle's hospital room. If she weren't unsteady from nerves she would have been walking beside Doctor Reynolds, instead of a couple good strides behind him.

Beckett's heart beat faster with every step closer she took towards Castle's room. Doctor Reynolds had explained about Castle's injuries earlier but she still didn't know what to expect. The only thing she could think of was that Castle's injuries were her fault. She was mad at herself for it but she also couldn't get her mind off the fact that the only guy who had any leads about her mother's murder died in the elevator at the precinct. As the life flowed out of Coonan's gunshot wounds so did the hopes of closing her mother's case.

She pushed thoughts of her mom's case to the back of her mind and focused on what mattered. Castle. He was here because of her and she had to deal with that, she just hoped that Castle could forgive her for allowing him into harm's way. She would understand if he didn't but she really hoped he wouldn't leave. For a second or two at the precinct before the elevator opened, she thought he could have already been gone.

When the elevator opened and she saw him on the ground, she froze for a second. Not physically but mentally. Her mind was on autopilot, in cop mode. She didn't have to tell herself the actions to take, she already knew them. Once her mind thawed she had to hold back the tears as she quickly found the bullet wound and applied enough pressure to stop the bleeding. The only thought running through her mind when she knelt beside Castle was he couldn't leave her. He was her partner. He was her nine year old on a sugar rush. He was her friend. And he was a person she had grown to trust.

All the realizations Beckett had while trying to keep Castle with her stormed her mind as she took the final few steps to his room. Before reaching the door's threshold, she reined in her emotions and stood tall. She wouldn't let him see her broken. She wasn't the one in the hospital bed. She hadn't just been shot. He needed support and she would give him that. It was the least he deserved and she would give him all she had. She would be a shoulder if he needed it and a friend when he wanted, if he wanted. She still wasn't sure how he would feel towards her after what happened. She also decided, regardless of how he felt about her, she would be there for his family if they needed it. And that started by finding and texting Alexis his room number so they could see him as soon as they returned from Remy's.

* * *

Taking a step into his room she noticed Castle's room number was 347. She knew this hospital well. Being a cop you get used to hospitals. Whether it's because of a fellow badge or yourself, you get used to walking these halls. She knew this hospital particularly well. Beckett knew that for this hospital the three in front indicated he was on the third level of the hospital, which she already knew because of the flights of stairs she had to walk up with the doctor to get to Castle's room.

The elevator would have been faster. It would have been a more rational idea to take the elevator. Beckett would have reached Castle's room a little sooner.

Doctor Reynolds had even pushed the button to summon the lift to the floor they were on so it would take them to Castle. But Beckett walked past Doctor Reynolds and went to the stairs. The doctor followed her to the stairwell, probably thinking she needed a little time to calm her nerves before she saw Castle. That wasn't it, not really. Maybe a small part of her subconscious thought that. But her conscious thoughts screamed something else.

The thoughts in her head kept her from entering the elevator. The thought of the elevator just brought the picture of both Castle and Coonan spread out on the floor, blood painting the crime scene a dark crimson. It brought the image of Castle lying motionless and her telling him to stay with her and not to leave. She could hear the despair her voice had sung even though it was over. She remembered the paramedics taking over and herself feeling helpless.

In some ways the thoughts of Castle's crime scene brought her mind to her mother's. How could it not? There was blood there too. Castle was only in danger because they were investigating her mother's case.

More than that, there was a person she cared about in both instances. Her mother's crime scene had always rattled her more than any other crime scene until she saw Castle's. There was one major difference between the scenes. With her mom's case she wasn't there when it happened. She didn't hear the sound of the crime being committed. She only saw pictures. She was kept at a distance that way.

She had no such luxury in that respect to Castle's shooting.

She watched him enter the elevator with a gun pressed into his side. She watched as the doors slowly closed and swallowed up her partner, leaving him alone with a contract killer. She remembers the sound of the lift when it began to descend. She can hear every step she took with her high heels clicking as she ran to the stairs and down to the lobby. She remembers her heart skipping a beat only to sink deep into her stomach when she heard the first gunshot.

Beckett remembers her whole world slowing when she heard the last two shots sound off. She remembers the loss of hope at the thought of her partner dying. The thought of losing someone else she cares about to this case. First her mom and now her partner. The case thankfully hadn't taken her father away but he has never been the same.

It killed her father's spirit and it seemed that this time it killed her spirit too.

Castle was going to be okay though, the doctor told her so. She held on to that so she could stop thinking about everything all at once. She just wanted to focus on Castle.

To focus on Castle she couldn't think of his crime scene. Stepping onto the elevator would have made this task impossible. So she took the stairs.

* * *

She caught sight of him before he saw her. It was one of the few times she saw Castle without a smile on his face. He looked tired and the gleam in his eye didn't shine so bright.

She took another step closer to him and he shifted his gaze on her. It wasn't immediate, it took him a little to realize she was there. When he realized it was her, she could have sworn she saw the brightness in his eyes make an appearance when he rested his eyes on her face.

She took a seat next to his bed and shifted the chair so she could keep an eye on him.

"Hey Castle."

"Beckett, hey."

He sounded exhausted.

"How are you feeling Castle, considering you know?"

"I'm alright. Nothing I can't deal with, right."

"Yeah you're pretty strong for a writer."

"Ouch. No sympathy from you even after I get shot."

He had a slight smile on his face so she knew he must be feeling okay enough to still have his wit.

"Come on Castle, you know I'm just messing with you, I know how much paper cuts hurt. And being a writer I'm sure you've had your share."

"Well of course, and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure which one's worse. I mean being shot obviously hurts a hell of a lot more than a paper cut, but at least when you're shot you have cute nurses checking on you every so often."

"Somehow I'm not surprised you see it that way Castle."

There was a lull in their conversation and Beckett used that time to text Alexis the room number and inform her that Castle was awake and seemed to be doing alright.

She looked back to Castle and saw him staring out the window of his room. It seemed there was something on his mind that was bothering him.

"Hey, Castle what's on your mind?"

"It's nothing really."

"Come on, what is it, we are partners you know."

* * *

In all honesty Castle wasn't sure they should be partners anymore. She needed someone who could protect her, she needed a fellow detective to sit shotgun with her, someone who could carry a gun and had a nice shiny badge to match her own. Not a signed paper from Castle saying if he is shot while shadowing that he cannot sue the city. He was a distraction from her work and he now knows how stupid it is for him to be following her around, putting her in more danger.

He knew it was his fault he had been shot, he was the one who reopened her mother's case. It was his fault that Beckett could have just as easily been shot and killed. It was his fault for killing Coonan. He wasn't upset that he killed him. Castle knew that it was either him, Coonan, or Beckett who was going to die today, so Castle had no problem turning the gun on Coonan. But he also knew that Coonan was her only lead she had for her mother's case.

Castle broke out of his day dream and went back to their conversation. He was going to tell Beckett the truth.

"It's about the whole partnership thing actually."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for me to be following you around. I never realized how stupid it was for me to be 'following' you around. If anything I've just been getting in the way. You should have a real partner who can carry a gun and be there for you when you need them. Like Ryan and Esposito. They have each other's back and they are both actual detectives, how a partnership in law enforcement is supposed to be.

And besides, I don't really think you want to be around the guy who reopened your mother's case and shot and killed the only guy who could have given you answers. I'm a liability for you. I'm only dragging you down."

There was one piece of evidence Castle was pilfering because he didn't Beckett to dive back into the case yet. He was going to let all the detectives know what happened in that elevator at once. He didn't want to have to tell the whole story over and over. He cringed every time he thought about having to kill someone (regardless of who) and he already would have to give a statement after a while. He would wait and tell her then. Preferably at a time the Captain wasn't around. If what Coonan told him before all hell broke loose was true, then Montgomery may not be someone he would want in the room.

* * *

Beckett couldn't believe what she was hearing. Couldn't Castle see that everything he was saying about a partner he already was? He may not have a gun or a badge officially but she had no problem handing him that extra piece she keeps strapped at her ankle in extreme circumstances. He was her partner and if he left she wasn't going to get a new one. At least not voluntarily.

And what's with him saying that this is all his fault because he reopened her mother's case. Maybe it was slightly his fault but he didn't do much wrong. He went behind her back and looked into her mother's case but she had already forgiven him. His fault started and ended there. What happened today and anything that happens in the future with her mother's case will never be considered his fault.

"Castle, you already are my partner, and I will deny it if you repeat this but I actually enjoy having you around. When that elevator door closed I ran down the stairs. When I heard the gunshots I was so afraid you would be the one not leaving alive. Before you go using that writer brain of yours to imagine and decide what I think about having you as a partner, how about you ask me first. I don't care if our partnership isn't like Ryan's and Esposito's. You have been a valuable partner to me and I'm glad that you're my partner. And as to things being your fault, don't. Don't go there. It's not your fault. It doesn't matter that you opened my mom's case back up a while back. What happened today and whatever may happen in the future is and will not be your fault. And since we are discussing my mother's case, I just want you to know, when I find who is responsible for her murder I'd like you standing with me. But after today I understand if you don't want to be."

He had no idea Beckett felt that way towards him being her partner. And if he was telling the truth, he wanted to stick with her until the end. Always.

"Well detective, you do make one convincing speech. Maybe I'll have to reconsider my considering to end my shadowing of the finest in the NYPD."

"That may be advisable Castle. Not to shift the subject but I thought you would want to know your mother and Alexis should be her soon. They went to Remy's and were going to come right back after."

"Sounds good. I hope they have a milkshake for me. And some fries. Ooh, and a burger. I'm not positive but I think getting shot makes one hungry."

"Whatever you say Castle but I think it's more likely that you're hungry because we hadn't eaten lunch today."

"Guess we won't know if it's the absence of lunch or the presence of lead that makes a person hungry, will we Beckett?"

"No, pretty sure we won't."

Deviating slightly from his thoughts of hunger he was wondering what the guys were up to.

"So, where are the guys?"

"They are back at the precinct going over paperwork and working the crime scene. Lanie went back to the morgue to get Coonan all squared away. The sooner the better."

"Yeah, so you're going to have to take a statement from me right?"

"Yeah why?"

"When you do, can you do it when Ryan and Espotio are with? I don't really want to have to discuss what happened three times, though I was pretty kickass in there. We will not be forgetting how I got the gun from Coonan and didn't die in the process anytime soon."

"Sure, I will wait to take your statement until we are all here. And I would expect nothing less of your gloating seeing how you reacted on your first shadow experience when the safety was on."

"Safety first, right detective?"

Castle kept the conversation light but in his mind he was thinking about the only other thing that accompanied Coonan and himself in that elevator. If he remembered correctly, the first time he rode on the elevator in the twelfth, he remembered noticing a camera.

* * *

_AN: All mistakes are my own. If you see a mistake you can let me know. I write and edit my stories myself. _

_Let me know what you think of the story. The more people who want the story to continue and let me know that then the more likely I am to possibly type faster._

_Reviews are encouraged. _

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Mr Technology Guru and the Camera

_The Descent and Wait Chapter 4_

_This chapter has a few different scenes seeing how the characters are not all in the same places. There are parts from both the hospital and the precinct. There is a lot of dialogue in this chapter, which I guess may be consistent with the others._

I will probably be looking for any errors later today seeing how it's after one in the morning where I live.

**_Disclaimer: No._**

* * *

**_Back at the Twelfth_**

Esposito took the last few steps up the twelfth precinct and headed towards his partner's desk to see how things were moving along.

"Hey Ryan, you owe me one for letting you stay up here in that comfy chair of yours while I had to make the trip down to the morgue. If you don't recall the elevator is still out of service because of the investigation."

"Trust me Javi, I remember, but you and me both know it would be more comfortable to stand the entire day than sit in one of these desk chairs. Anyway, Lanie have anything for us we may be able to use with Beckett's mother's murder case?"

"Nothing we didn't already know. Even when the autopsy report comes in it won't help much. It's not like we don't know how he died, two gunshot wounds from our writer boy."

"I know, I was just hoping that maybe somehow we could connect Coonan to somebody higher up on the chain of command."

"I know what you mean bro, even after going through all Coonan's personal effects that were on his body, I still didn't find anything to connect him to anybody. It's like they don't even exist, which is exactly how they want it to be."

Ryan sighed and sunk back down into his chair.

"This just feels so pointless you know Javi? I mean, we know it was Coonan who killed Johanna Beckett and that it was obviously Coonan who shot Castle but, he's dead and he was our only lead."

"Yeah, this case really sucks Ryan. Worst part is this isn't a normal case. This is a case where we have the actual killer and now he's dead so we can't get any further in the investigation. You Ryan, I hate to say it because he is never going to stop bringing it up if he hears this but, this is a case tailored for Castle. He's the one who is obsessed with the story behind the murder and right now, his speculation is the only type of lead we've got."

"Hey, his theories aren't always so off, they just aren't, ever, really one hundred percent accurate."

"Whatever Castle junior, you just like having him around because you agree with half of his ridiculous theories."

"Well if I'm Castle junior then I guess that makes you Beckett junior. And if you're Beckett junior then you will need to learn to run in heels."

"Not happening bro."

After chuckling, Ryan commented back to Esposito with a big smirk on his face.

"We'll see Beckett junior, we'll see."

"I'm gonna call Beckett and see how Castle is doing. Ask when we should come to get a statement from him."

"Alright, I'll go let the Captain know we still don't know anything."

Before Ryan took more than a couple steps towards Montgomery's office, he turned to look back and address Esposito while a smile started to appear on his face.

"Oh and Espo, don't lie. I know you're asking Beckett what store is her favorite to buy shoes at."

"Shut up man."

* * *

**_At the Hospital_**

Beckett was walking back in the direction of Castle's room from stepping out to get a coffee. She didn't care for hospitals, though she's sure no one really is. She remembers the times she had to sit in an uncomfortable hospital chair making light talk with her father because he had another setback in his long road to sobriety. She was barely into her twenties and she had spent enough time in the hospital to be mistaken as one of the staff.

It wouldn't be long before Castle's family arrived back at the hospital, she had called them immediately after speaking with Castle to let them know he was awake and how he was doing, Alexis hadn't yet answered Beckett's text so she wanted to make sure they knew Castle was doing okay.

Before leaving the room to find the much needed caffeine boost, she had handed Castle her phone since she could tell from Alexis's voice that she needed to talk to father herself to believe he was okay. She would have given Castle his phone back if it wasn't destroyed from the ordeal.

Beckett had come to find that she was becoming quite fond of Castle's daughter. She was a smart girl and she was just a joy to be around. She wouldn't admit it to anyone but much of the reasons that she liked Alexis were the same reasons she had become to like Castle. Of course, Castle was annoying and nosy in addition to the nice qualities he and his daughter shared, though he was starting to somehow annoy her less and less.

Castle put the cell phone up his ear and began talking to his daughter.

"Hey Alexis."

"Hey dad how are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine Pumpkin. It hurts a bit but that is to be expected, you know, when you perform awesome Xbox moves from _Call of Duty _in your everyday life."

"Ha ha dad, very funny. But I'm really glad you're okay. We'll see you in a little while. Gram and I are stopping back at the loft to pick you up some of your stuff. We figured you would like a few books and some of your own clothes for whenever you get released. Is there anything else you want us to bring to you?"

"Actually Sweetie, do you think you guys could bring along my laptop?"

"Dad, I don't want you to be working while you're trying to recover from being shot, at least not while you're not even out of the hospital yet."

"I promise you Lex, I won't be writing. You know all of the games I keep on my computer. The games I use to procrastinate from writing?"

"How could I forget, half the time I have to remind myself you get paid to write, not play videogames."

"Yeah I know, isn't it great? I'll see you in a bit Pumpkin, I love you."

"Love you too dad, see you later."

* * *

Castle had hung up the phone and was waiting for Beckett to return when her phone started to ring. The caller ID said Esposito. Seeing how Beckett was nowhere in sight he answered her phone. Besides, he would rather tell Espo and Ryan about the camera in the elevator when Beckett wasn't around. In case the camera wasn't in working order or there wasn't in fact a camera in the elevator, he didn't want to get Beckett's hopes up.

For the moment, Castle was having trouble remembering what Coonan had told him. He knows he would remember better once he had his laptop and he could look at the notes he had sent to his email about Johanna's case back when he had that other guy look into it.

"Hey Esposito."

"Wait Castle? What are you doing answering Beckett's phone man?"

"She gave it to me to talk to my daughter since my phone is currently swimming in a river of crimson. So what do you need to talk to Beckett about?"

"Well mostly I was calling to see when you would be able to give your statement. I know it's a bit pointless but we have to get one from you. You're kind of the only survivor of the shooting and witness for that matter. Unless you know, you have some crazy theory saying walls can talk or something. And in that case, we may need to ask the doctor to do a full MRI on you."

"Maybe you should get my doctor, Doctor Reynolds, on hold then because the walls may do just that."

"Come again writer boy?"

"Well I was thinking and isn't there a camera in the precinct elevator?"

"Damn Castle, and I thought you were just here to participate and annoy."

"See Esposito that was your first mistake. I'm here to look ruggedly handsome and make all you other male detectives look bad, the participation and annoying are just two of the free perks I offer. Anyway, maybe we could get Mr. Technology Guru Ryan on that and you and Ryan could refrain from letting Beckett know about the video camera for now? I don't want to give her false hope in case it's not even working or I imagined the whole camera thing."

"Sounds good Castle, we won't tell Beckett about the camera just yet, consider it a get well gift. I'll have Castle junior get right on the technology guru stuff."

"Cool, thanks Espo."

"No problem man. I'm glad you're doing okay, anything happened to you and the standard of our coffee in the twelfth would take a turn for the worst."

Castle couldn't help but admire Esposito's sentiment. When he first started shadowing he hadn't known much about the camaraderie law enforcement has with one another. But once he had shadowed Beckett for a while he came to understand that they have a slightly different way of showing affection towards one another. He also learned that they only shared that kind of camaraderie with people they considered part of the team. So for Esposito to treat him as one of their own, it meant a lot. He also loved it because it meant next time there was an opportunity to show some camaraderie of the law enforcement kind, he could join in.

"Yeah, you guys are so lucky to have me consulting with you guys. So should I tell Beckett that you will let her know when you guys have a chance to hear my statement? I want to do it while you guys are all here so you and Ryan can look through the video footage first and I can tell you guys what happened all at the same time."

"Yeah sounds good man."

"See you later."

Castle waited for Esposito to say his goodbye before he hung up the phone, noticing the distinct sound of Beckett's heels making their way to his room.

* * *

Beckett stepped into Castle's room and headed towards the chair next to his bed.

"I see you have successfully found the coffee machine Detective Beckett. Though I'm sure the term coffee is used loosely in this context."

"Yeah not nearly as good as the coffee from the fancy machine you brought into the precinct, but coffee is coffee I guess."

Castle remembered he was still holding on to Beckett's phone and reached as far as he could before the pain from the movement became unbearable. With a small strain in his tone he handed Beckett her phone.

"Here's your cell phone Beckett."

Beckett reacted quickly to the slight distress she could pick up in Castle's voice and the look of pain in his eyes that he tried to hide and moved closer to reach her phone before he tried to move any further.

"Thanks Castle, and take it easy, you don't want to rip any stitches out. Pretty sure you remember what happened and ripping stitches out just hours after surgery isn't going to help you heal faster."

With the first full smile he's given since before being shot he spoke, winking just before Beckett had a chance to roll her eyes at his words.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you may care about me just a little.

Thanks for letting me borrow your phone. Alexis said she and my mother will be here after a little while, they decided to stop at the loft a grab a few things to make my stay here a little more comfortable."

"No problem Castle, I could tell Alexis really wanted to talk to you for herself. I know you already know this, but she's a great kid."

"Oh I know she's a great kid. Sometimes I feel like she must not be mine. I mean, she actually does her homework and doesn't mind doing it."

Beckett could tell that although Castle was trying to put on a good front that he really needed to rest. And she knew if she didn't tell him to try and sleep for a bit that he would force himself to stay up. He reminded her of when she was little and tried to wait for her father to come home from work. She would wait up on the couch, having herself perched up so she was facing the door as she kept having to reopen her eyes as they continuously closed without permission.

"I'm sure you weren't as bad as you seem to pretend you were. Maybe you should try and sleep a bit before Martha and Alexis get back here so you don't fall asleep on them like you're trying not to do with me."

"And here I thought I was hiding my exhaustion well."

"I'm your partner Castle, I notice things. Doesn't hurt that I'm a detective too."

"I guess, and speaking of detectives, Esposito called your phone while you were getting coffee. He said that they would let you know when they can make it down here so I can give my statement."

"Alright sounds good, but we don't have to rush in getting your statement. You can just rest for and visit with your family."

"You don't have to stay if you don't want to Beckett, I'll be fine until they get here. And knowing you, you probably want to go back to your apartment to change your clothes, though you normally look good in all different hues, red just isn't your color."

"I'll remember that if there is ever a next time, instead of trying to save your life I'll hold off so I don't ruin my clothes."

"Don't do be like that Beckett, if I wasn't around who would be your partner?"

"That is true Castle. I think I'll get going once I'm sure you've nodded off."

"Your call detective."

"And Castle…"

"Yeah Beckett?"

"I'm glad you're okay."

It didn't take long before Beckett heard the relaxed breathing of her sleeping partner.

* * *

**_At the Precinct_**

Ryan had went and retrieved the memory from the camera in the elevator after checking and figuring out that, yes, Castle was right and there was a camera in the elevator. He had taken it into his little self-made technology cove, or his desk, and began loading the footage. Once it fully loaded and started to play, Ryan put his headphones on so he could hear what was going on, he didn't care for silent films and one starring Coonan and Castle was no exception.

After listening to the footage through once he had to start it over and listen to it again. He didn't like what he heard and needed another set of ears so he knew it was true. Trying not to let his nerves get to him, Ryan motioned for his partner to come to his desk.

"Uh, hey Javi! I need you to help me with something."

* * *

_Let me know your thoughts._

_To Be Continued…_


End file.
